


De Amor y Oscuridad

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [16]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Multi, Universo vampirico, Vampiros, free-canon, spoilers 3° season, tyrell wellick vampiro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: -- Esta bien Tyrell.-- Toco su hombro,calmandolo.-- Lo amo. -- dijó casi sollozando.-- Lo sé.tambien lo amo,él estará bien,tienes que continuar con el plan que él comenzó,hacer todo lo que sea necesario Tyrell.---- Lo haré.--





	De Amor y Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Sí amas Tyrelliot únete : https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot/

_Uno,dos,tres,cuatro,cinco ..._  eran las veces que le había tomado a su contraparte demorar las entregas de archivos de las instalaciones al principal.

 _El chico podría ser un dolor en el trasero cuando quería_  pensó el hacker y no era el único en pensarlo,Tyrell por su parte había destruido gran parte de su  _guarida_  en  _Red Wheelbarrow_ al enterarse que su trabajo de meses había sido arruinado en los últimos días.

\-- Era tu responsabilidad vigilarlo,lo conoces -- señalo a Angela,quien ahora estaba encargada de que el plan saliera a tiempo.

\-- Él es el culpable de los retrasos eso explica todo -- continuo Tyrell señalando a Elliot sin mirarlo.

Ok debía darle credito al vampiro sinceramente si fuera él también querría patear su trasero pensaba Mr.Robot revisando el sistema.

\-- ¿Y encima de todo aceptaste una nueva fecha? --

\-- Eso fue antes de enterarme lo que había pasado.Vine aquí para hablar de nuestras opciones--

\-- ¡No tenemos opciones! --

\-- Esto no cambia nada aún podemos solucionarlo--

\-- Esta es  _tu_  culpa,no  _su_  culpa.Dark Army debe saber lo que pasado --

\-- Sabes que no puedes hacer eso,entiendes las consecuencias. --

\-- Quizás pueda hacerlos razonar --

\--  _Nunca apeles a la bondad de una persona,quizás no la tenga_.--comento el hacker pensando en alguna forma de solucionar ese desastre.

\-- No es imposible,haremos que los estados envien sus papeles por avión y luego por camiones.Sólo mantengámonos enfocados.--

\-- Todos notaran los camiones,llamarán demasiado la atención --

\-- Se hará en el fin de semana así estarán fuera del radar,y me encargaré de vigilar a Elliot en ese tiempo. --

\-- ¿Puedes jurar que él no nos detendrá por la mañana?. -- Señalo sin mirar al otro.

\-- Puedes hablar conmigo -- dijo Mr.Robot dejando la silla y volteando para enfrentar a Tyrell,cansado de que el vampiro hable de él como si no estuviera ahí.

\-- Bien,Elliot si es con él con quien estoy hablando,trabajamos muy bien juntos todas las noches más de seis semanas para este proyecto y tú pasastes los últimos días arruinando lo que logramos.--

\-- Si bien recuerdo todas las noches no fueron exactamente  _trabajo_ \-- respondió Mr.Robot acercandose más al vampiro,a pesar de que este parecía explotar en cualquier momento. 

\-- Nuestro objetivo no ha cambiado.--

\-- No puedo seguir avanzando y retrocediendo,tienes sólo una directiva : mantenerte en control hasta la ejecución del plan. -- Contesto el vampiro más calmado pero tratando de no caer en la influencia del otro,sabía que sí se detenía en observar la suave caída de sus pestañas o el hecho de que el sonido de sus latidos eran mas fuertes y sus pupilas se habían dilatado por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos,no podría mantenerse en  _control_.

\-- No funciona así,no tengo un interruptor.Creeme si lo tuviera ya lo habrías visto -- acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de él sabiendo que el otro se quebraría pronto  _Demonios_  ni él mismo podía estar molesto consigo mismo mucho tiempo,sólo tenía que dejar que el vampiro deje salir toda su rabia y de nuevo estaría comiendo de su mano.

\-- Entonces ¿Cómo funciona?-- pregunto Tyrell en una mezcla de impotencia y tristeza al no poder entender a su amante.

\-- Ahora soy yo.No olvides de quién es esta operación.--

\-- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? La jodiste por última vez,me haré cargo,así que,no,esta no es más tu operación ¡Es mía! --

Bien,ese era definitivamente la línea límite para el hacker,porque podía aceptar que lo insultara o  amenazara pero meterse con  _SU OPERACIÓN_.

No definitivamente NO.

\-- Escuchame bien  _vampire scumfuck_  YO soy el arquitecto de este plan si no fuera por mi,ni siquiera estarías aquí. -- dijo Mr.Robot una vez que lo estampo contra la pared y lo tomo del cuello sin dejarlo hablar.

\-- Asi que ...-- Y no pudo continuar porque su contraparte apareció tratando de divisar donde estaba.

\-- ¿Qué le está pasando? -- Pregunto el vampiro preocupado por el estado de Elliot tambaleándose con ojos desorbitados.

\-- Él esta aquí -- Respondio Angela buscando las inyecciones entre sus cosas.

\-- ¿Qué está pasando Angela?¿Por qué Tyrell esta aquí? -- Su cabeza daba vueltas,todo estaba oscuro como si el lugar estuviera completamente cerrado  _¿Donde estaba?_ nada tenía sentido Angela estaba ahí con Tyrell _¿Por qué estaban juntos?¿Angela estaba con la Dark Army?._

\-- Escuchame Elliot,todo estará bien -- dijo ella antes de que todo se tornara negro y ....

 

\-- ¡¿Qué haces?! --- Grito el vampiro acercándose rápidamente para atrapar el cuerpo del otro ante su caída inminente.

\-- Estara bien sólo lo he sedado. --

\--  _Åh_   _min älskade_.-- Susurro mientras lo cargaba y llevaba al camarote.

\-- Tengo que llevarlo a mi departamento,lo vigilaré el fin de semana -- Comentó Angela con voz suave tratando de calmar al vampiro que se veía afectado al ver a su amante en ese estado.

\-- No debi haberme alterado tanto,es sólo que ... -- dijo el vampiro acariciando su cabeza.

\-- Esta bien Tyrell.-- Toco su hombro,calmandolo.

\-- Lo amo. -- dijo casi sollozando.

\-- Lo sé.tambien lo amo,él estará bien,tienes que continuar con el plan que él comenzó,hacer todo lo que sea necesario Tyrell.--

\-- Lo haré.--

\--------------------------------------------

\-- ¡Elliot! ¿Que paso con él? -- Fue Shayla a verlo ni bien se fueron los dos tipos de la Dark Army.

\-- Esta bien sólo esta sedado -- Respondio Angela dejando sus cosas en la mesa.-- Estará el fin de semana con nosotras,no debe salir por ningún motivo. --

\-- Así que ahora encerramos gente.-- Comentó Shayla molesta con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde que encontró a Angela en ese lugar y es que la neofita estaba preparada para todo los escenarios menos para el que tenía a la mujer sana y salva diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que podían ir a casa.

Debería estar  _bien,_ pero no lo estaba,Shayla no podía entenderlo pero desde esa noche Angela no había sido la misma,había un extraño brillo en su mirada,ni siquiera volvió a mencionar el tema de la sangre,como si nunca hubiera pasado,eso era un parte un alivio aún así la vampira sabía muy bien que las adicciones no se van de la noche a la mañana.

\------------------------------

\-- ¿Dondé esta Elliot? -- Pregunto Darlene entrando intempestivamente ni bien Angela abrio la puerta recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

\-- No lo sé -- contestó Angela calmada.-- No esta aquí,si esa es tu verdadera pregunta -- agrego mientras Darlene caminaba por toda la sala y la cocina.

\-- Sé que estás con la Dark Army -- Miro directamente a Angela desde la otra esquina de la sala.

\-- No sé de lo que estás hablando --

\-- Te he visto ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Elliot?Traicionarlo¿Qué rayos te ocurre? --

\-- Darlene,aquí la única que lo ha traicionado eres tú.¿Crees que no se que estás trabajando con el FBI?Yo sólo estoy ayudando a que se cumpla el plan de Elliot.-- respondio Angela acercandose a Darlene con expresión relajada.

\-- ¿Has perdido la cabeza?Hay gente de por medio como tu madre y mi padre que va morir si estallan la instalación.-- dijo alterada sin entender porque la expresión de su amiga le ponía los pelos de punta.

\-- Claro que no,todo va estar bien tenemos que dejar que ella se encargue,todo va estar bien -- sonrió con aire soñador.

\-- Te han lavado el cerebro.Los de la Dark Army son terroristas,cuando ya no les sirvas te van a matar.--

\-- Darlene,todo va estar bien.-- continuó como si fuera un mantra.

\-- No se que demonios te han hecho,pero lo resolveremos.-- finalizó la hacker saliendo del lugar.

\---------------------------

 _No importaba que tanto luchara con Mr.Robot,no podía detenerlo,estaban en un punto de inflexión,quizás ..._ pensó Elliot antes de mostrarle a su contraparte que los archivos no estaban ahí,que era en vano explotar el lugar.

_Funcionó,realmente funcionó,amigo lo conseguimos._

\---------------------------

Tyrell sabía que todo iba rotundamente mal cuando vio a Irving con expresión seria,ignorando sus preguntas sobre Elliot y dándole en cambio una hoja de instrucciones que incluía entre otras cosas,correr por la calle en plena luz de día,clamando inocencia y dando indicaciones al FBI, _si es que estos lo encontraban._ Porque ellos eran lo último de lo que tenía que preocuparse  _¿Cómo saldría vivo de esto?¿Dark Army intentaba deshacerse de él?No,eso no tenía sentido ¿Para que se molestaría con todo ese teatro?_ Si quisieran matarlo Irving ya hubiera puesto una bala de plata en su cabeza o lo hubiera dejado ahí para quemarse con el lugar.

No,aún seguía en el juego,tenía que vivir, _tenía que volver a ver a Elliot_.  


End file.
